The Degrassi Survival Games
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: this story is kind of like hunger games, but..degrassi students are the characters, theres 12 tributes instead of 24, the arena is in Hell but set up like an actual arena, and the tributes were given powers and no time to learn how to control them. i show everyones p.o.v at sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**It depends if I'll make more. I don't know.**

**Drew's p.o.v**

Who knew Archie Simpson was the Devil? I sure didn't. He's the actual Devil! Horns, red skinned, tail, and all. Principal Simpson has decided to have a Degrassi Games. Excuse me, I mean a Degrassi Survival Games. Every student at Degrassi's name will be put into a bowl and 12 will be drawn out.

Who the fuck let this dude go see the Hunger Games? The movie must've given him ideas.

We all stand in the auditorium, hoping, praying that our names don't get called. Bianca is next to me, holding my hand. Squeezing tightly. I don't want to go through this. He stands on the stage next to a large, cylinder glass container filled with a bunch of pieces of paper. He makes a piece of paper levitate from the glass container. The paper looks like it came from the bottom, because it took him a while to raise it. There are roughly maybe 2,000 students at this school. That can't be me, I think. Simpson unravels the paper. "Drew Torres." He reads.

Fuck. My. Life.

Everyone stares at me. Some are face happy that they didn't get picked first, and some faces, like Bianca's, are sad that I got picked. She gives me a hug and let's go of my hand. I make my way to the stage, up the stairs, and just stand there.

"I'm going to speed things up. I'll take out a whole bunch of names. When you hear your name called, come up to the stage, and stand in a line." Simpson says.

These are the names that get called:

Jake Martin

Dave Turner

Tori Santamaria

Becky Baker

Campbell Saunders

Eli Goldsworthy

K.C Gunthrie

Connor Deslauriers

Luke Baker

Alli Bhandari

Katie Matlin

He gets done calling names and snaps his fingers. 12 boxes float in front of us. "Drew, open your box." He demands. I open mine. A blue orb shines out and attacks me. I fall on my back and shake. I feel the power entering my body. Suddenly, I turn into a snake. What the hell! Turn back! Turn back! Turn back! I change back into myself… a human. What just happened?

"Drew must have the power of animal morphing." Principal Simpson explains. Awesome, I think. But then not so awesome. What's the point of being happy about my power if I know that I might die? What if others have better powers than me?

Powers:

Jake Martin: invisibility

Dave Turner: super speed

Tori Santamaria: duplication

Becky Baker: sonic scream

Campbell Saunders: super strength

Eli Goldsworthy: fire manipulation

K.C Gunthrie: molecular immobilization

Connor Deslauriers: ability to fly

Luke Baker: elasticity

Alli bhandari: water manipulation

Katie Matlin: teleportation

"Everyone give a round of applause for our 12 tributes." Simpson demands. No one claps. "Clap!" he yells, his body is on fire. Get an extinguisher! Everyone claps. Even us, the _tributes._

I am scared as hell. Everyone has good powers, but I think my powers are good. Tori and Eli have the best powers, in my opinion.

"Let the games begin!" he shouts_. Poof! We're_ gone.

Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**K.C's p.o.v**

The fuck is happening? I find myself in some field on a circle. I know we're not supposed to step off of these until we here go I guess. Or we'll explode. I look over to a place that is possibly 50 ft. away. 12 book bags are set up. _Boom! _One of the bombs explodes. What happened? Who exploded? I don't see any body parts flying sky high. I look at everyone still standing in their circle. Drew, Jake, Alli, Tori, Luke, Becky, Connor, Eli, Dave, Campbell, and myself. Who's missing? I look back over at the place where the book bags were set up. There's Katie. She grabs a bag and disappears. Smart. She's going to be tough competition. If I happen to find her, I can freeze her before she tries to poof away.

"1...2...3...GO!" the announcer says. The bombs deactivate. I notice Dave and Connor use their powers right when we start. Dave speeds to the backpacks, takes one, and is gone. He's going to a tough one to catch. I don't know if I'll be able to freeze him at the speed he's moving. Connor flies to the book bags. I flick my fingers at him on his way there. He freezes. He doesn't move; he's just still in the air. I see Eli conjure up fire and shoot it at Connor. Connor's body is on fire, but he doesn't react. I unfreeze him and keep running. I hear a _thud_ as I'm running; Connor's body must've dropped out of the sky. I finally arrive to the back packs. Something speeds by me and stabs me in the stomach. I drop down to my knees. Dave. he comes back again and slices my neck. Blood is pours out… I'm dead.

**Tori's p.o.v**

I'm running and I duplicate myself four times. Theres five of me. Four fake and one real. i notice Alli's is freezing my duplicates in ice and a _cheetah running?_ Oh yeah, Drew and his animal morphing abilities. I grab my pack and go into the woods. I don't want to be killed. I must hide. I make 8 more duplicates of myself and I make them split up. I hope no one finds the original…

**Campbell p.o.v**

I have the pack in my hand. No oone has tried to kill me, yet. That's good. Suddenly , there's a girl in front of me. Long, blonde hair and a smile. I forgot her name…so I don't remember what power she was given. She opens her mouth and lets out a scream. I fall to the ground and cover my ears. Sonic scream. Fuck. shes still screaming. Blood is coming out of my ears. Im going to go deaf and die. _Woosh! _Shes frozen in ice. Who did that? Screw it, I don't care who froze her; im just glad they did. I get up, smash the ice, and run off into the my way there I look back, the girl's body still remains separated in chunks of ice. I wipe the blood from my ears. I can still hear…well at least out of my right ear I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare's p.o.v**

My heart goes out for the people that were picked in this _Degrassi Survival Games._ Especially, Eli. I don't want him to die.At Degrassi in the auditorium, Simpson is forcing us to watch our classmates, friends, and family members fight and kill each other. So far I've witnessed 3 deaths.

Connor- stopped in motion by K.C and set on fire by Eli

K.C- stabbed by Dave

Becky- frozen by Alli and smashed by Campbell

9 tributes left. I'm afraid of who might die next…Eli? Alli? Dave? Jake? I put my hands over my eyes. I can't watch this anymore.

**Jake's p.o.v**

I love my power. I can control it. Well good enough. As soon as the announcer said "go" I turned invisible. I walked to the back packs, grabbed one, and went into the woods. Avoiding being noticed and killed.

I'm still invisible, I sit down, lean against a tree. I look through the book bag. It contains a hunter's knife, at bottle of water, and a blanket. No food. Does he want us to resort to cannibalism? I put the contents back into the bag when I spot Tori. She's duplicating herself and makes all of the duplicates split up. I follow her, the real Tori. I can get close to her and kill her. I hope she doesn't notice the flying book bag behind her.

**Dave's p.o.v**

I'm freaking out! I didn't want to kill K.C, but I knew I had to if I wanted to get a step closer to winning this thing. Degrassi Survival Games.

Keyword: survival.

All you have to do is survive and you win. You'll get to go back to your friends and family. I hope I don't have to kill Alli. If it were to come down to us two I'd have to let her kill me.

I'm up in a tree. It's really dark now. I think I still hear people fighting. I know I see fire flying. Eli and someone are fighting. I wonder who?

I would go down there, but Eli's power kind of scares me. I know I can just go down there and stab him quickly, but my mind is telling me not to. I'll just stay in this tree and wait till morning. Pictures shine up in the sky. (Principal Simpson really committed to this Hunger Games thing, but there was no cannon fire.)

I see Connor. I saw him die. That was all K.C and Eli's doing. Next, I see K.C. I frown. Last, Becky. I don't think I was there when I saw her die. Who killed her? I bet Eli did it. He didn't hesitate to set Connor on fire, doubt he'd hesitate to kill her, too. Considering he doesn't like her. I bet he'd kill her in a heartbeat.

I'm Eli's friend… would he kill me without being hesitant?


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's p.o.v**

The hell! How many duplicates does this "Tori" girl have? I'm throwing fire at all of them that I see, but when fire hits them they fall and disappear. I just want to win this and go back to Clare. This is annoying as hell. _Whoosh! _I'm frozen in ice. Alli! I know you're Clare's best friend and all, but I am going to kill you. I heat up and melt the ice. She backs away and looks scared; she should be. I throw fire at her. She dodges my attempts to set her on fire. She makes a wall of ice to protect her. Stupid girl. Fire always beats ice. I make one huge fire ball and aim it at her. _Bam! _ The fire goes through the ice and hits her. She is thrown back and set on fire. She's out. I think it's time for me to track down the others. I know they are all hiding in the woods. I run into the woods. Come out; come out, where ever you are.

**Jake's p.o.v**

I stalk Tori. She climbs a tree and I follow. I set down my pack, take out a hunter's knife, and I climb after her. I try not to make noise as I climb. I think she knows someone's following her, because she looks at me. Or through me. She ignores what she thinks and keeps climbing. She sits on a branch. I'm still silently climbing. I reach her and stab her in the shoulder. She and I both fall out of the tree. When I hit the ground, I become visible again. I look over to Tori, who is lying beside me, she's dying. My knife is still in her shoulder.

I don't know why I went after Tori. She seemed like an easy target. But I feel bad for her; she didn't want to be in this thing. She didn't even kill anyone (well not that I know of). It isn't right.

As I lay on my back, exposed, I stare up at the sky. It's really dark. _Poof!_ Katie appears over me. Oh no. she disappears. Then reappears over Tori. She pulls the knife out of her shoulder, and disappears. Then reappears over me, again. I disappear but she stabs me. I become visible. I stare at the knife impaled through my chest. Shit, I'm out. She laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's p.o.v

I slowly open my eyes.

Where am I?

Iexamine my surroundings. I'm surrounded by dirt walls. I look glance up, I see a light. I must be in a hole.

Why am I in here?

The last thing I remember is grabbing my pack and running into the woods. I must've fallen in here and passed out.

I jump up. I cant reach the top. Suddenly,i remember the power I was given. Elasticity! I reach both of my arms up. they stretch and hold on to the surface above. I pull the rest of my body up. When I get up to the top my arms quickly go back to their original length.

This is _freaky_, but cool!

Dallas's? p.o.v

This is horrible, yet entertaining.

Connor thought he was actually going to get far in the competition with his ability to fly. Nope. Out in the first minute. Hilarious. and Becky started to scream and was turned into a popsicle; or a Beckysicle, and smashed by Rookie.

I kinda feel bad, because I laughed my ass of at their deaths. People looked at me as if i was Archie Simpson. That means they scowled at me. I'm sorry...

I'm staring at the screen. Luke climbs out of a hole. His arms shrink back down to normal size. He lets out a deep sigh off relief. A bird flys by him.

"Hi birdie." Luke says.

Well, well, well; look at Mr. Unsensitive being sensitive..._Gay._

The bird changes into Drew. Whoa! More shit's about to go down.

Luke attacks Drew and stretches his body around Drew; like how a snake would strangle its prey. Crushing it bones and stuff.

I get excited.

Drew switches into a snake and bites Luke.

Luke snaps back into regular size and feels on his arm. I wonder if Drew changed into a venomous snake...

Luke's eyes roll back and he collapses onto the ground.

I guess so.

Drew turns back into his human form. He drops to his knees and put his hands on his head. He's sad. he begins to silently cry.

I hear some girls in the audience say "aw" and "poor Drew".

One word: bleh.

"Man up, Drew!" I shout out. I notice pissed off eyes staring at me.

I know what they're all thinking: Dallas is a grade A douchebag.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katie's p. o. v**

If i wanted to I could kill everyone now and end this stupid game. I know where all the remaining tributes are.

Dave is in a tree in the east part of the arena.

Drew is also in the east side of the arena, near a hole. He has just killed Luke (i seen, because I was there; he didnt see me. no one did. Im there, then _poof_. _gone_.)

Campbell is lying in a tree as well, but on the west side.

Eli...I actually have no clue where Eli is.

So i guess I dont know everyone's location.

As for me, I am nearing Campbell's spot. He is next on my list.

Okay I see him, he's sleeping in a tree. I pull out my hunter's knife and poof; I'm on top of him.

Surprisingly, he doesn't wake up.

Weird.

His eyes are still closed.

Is he dead?

No, he's still breathing.

I examine the sleeping boy's face; He's actually kind of cute. My little sister has got good taste.

I hold the knife up, getting ready to plunge it into his heart. Suddenly, his eyes open and pushes me off of him. I fall out of the tree and land onto my back. Cam jumps out of the tree, landing on me.

I try to transport myself away, but I cant. I dont know why, I just cant.

Campbell snatches the knife out of my hand and stabs me in the throat.

**Maya's p.o.v**

This is too hard to watch. I'm in tears. My bestfriend, Tori, had been killed earlier, and now, my sister has just been killed...by my boyfriend ; _after_ she attempted to kill him.

The screen switches to Eli. What is he doing now?

He's looking at a tree. He sets the tree on fire. Something or someone falls out. It's Dave. He's on fire. Dave rolls to try to top the fire; it;s out. Eli walks up to Dave, he looks charred. He doesn't move, but he's not dead; he just isn't moving.

With his ability of superspreed you'd think he'd be out of there. He must be in some serious pain.

Eli holds up his hand and shoots a fireball at Dave's face.

Dave's out


	7. Chapter 7

**Campbell's pov**

Its night-time.

The images of Katie and Dave have already been shown on the sky.

I don't like this; I don't like sitting around, waiting to be attacked by either Drew or Eli.

If I'm going to die, I want to get it over with.

I walk around the arena, hoping to see any signs of the other two.

It's really dark and I can barely see anything.

I move through he trees, being as quiet as possible.

Suddenly, I hear a growl.

_Oh no..._

An animal jumps on top of me and hits me continuously with its palms.

It's a gorilla.

I can't focus.

I mean I don't know what to do; especially when I'm getting the crap beaten out of me.

_C'mon Campbell, fight back!_

As I continue to get pounded by the gorilla's strong fists, I ball mine.

This gorilla is strong, but I bet _I'm stronger._

I shoot my fist at the side of the gorilla's head.

It goes flying to the right, hits a tree, and lands on it's back.

I rise up and walk over to the psychotic monkey.

It doesn't look alive.

It's eyes are closed and he doesn't seem to be breathing.

I reach down to touch the animal, it's eyes fly open.

Suddenly, the gorilla transforms into a lion.

_Holy shit!_

That's not an animal.

That's Drew.

The lion's claws scratch my face several times, when I finally get my arm around the lion's neck.

I apply force and break the animal's neck.

The lion's body changes back into Drew.

Drew's dead.

**Eli's pov**

_Wow..._

I'm hiding in the woods.

I just saw Campbell kill Drew.

That kid has got quite a super power.

Strength...

So we're the last two contestants.

Campbell Saunders vs. Eli Goldsworthy

Strength vs. Fire...

_Who will win?_

I emerge out from the woods and clap my hands together.

Campbell spots me and I see his body tense up.

He's scared.

_He should be._

"Congratulations. We're the final two," I smirk at Campbell, "I think we should get this over with..."

I raise my hand up, getting ready to shoot fire at Campbell's face.

"W-wait," Campbell stutters, "don't."

I slowly drop my hand down.

He continues, "Don't you have a heart. I-I mean, please don't kill me."

"Cam," I sigh, "one of _does _have to die and I've decided that it's going to be _you_."

I throw my hands back up and I expel two balls of fire at Campbell.

He runs and dodges them.

He goes deeper in the woods.

Aw man, I've got to chase him.

I run after him, still shooting the flames towards his direction.

I'm still not getting him.

UGH.

I just want this to be over with.

I create one huge fire ball and propel it at him.

It hits him!

Well barely.

It hit his leg and now his jeans are on fire.

He begins rolls around on the groud to extinguish the fire.

He's screaming.

The fire must really burn...

I walk over to him; he's still rolling, even though the fire is now out.

I stand over him and he looks at me.

"Poor, Hockey Boy," I mutter.

His eyes quickly look over as if someone or something is behind me.

I look over my shoulder; theres nothing behind me.

Suddenly, I feel a hard force hit my ...area.

I hold it and drop to the floor.

Campbell is snickering.

He must've punched me.

He launches up and limps over to me.

He climbs on top of my and wraps his hands around my throat.

I can't breathe.

I heat my body up, in attempt to make him stop strangling me, but I guess he with stands the heat amd continues to cut off my breathing.

My vision becomes blury and my eyes slowly close.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!**

**Campbell WINS.**

**I originally wanted Eli to win, but then I made him a bad guy.**

**So ya know...**

**Bad Guys NEVER win...in movies & books.**

**But in real life, they do.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
